


Embryonic

by Scomrose



Category: Super Meat Boy (Video Game)
Genre: Dr. Fetus remains being a dick, Gender change if reader is not male, Memory Alteration, Mind Change, TF, Transformation, Wing Growth, is this age regression idk he's a fetus, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Damn fetuses.





	Embryonic

**Author's Note:**

> “s**t. let’s be fetus” ~ My thought process with this, possibly.  
> I hate this character a ton for reasons I will not explain, but sometimes you need to suffer for your work.  
> I love second person TFs a ton. There's something about them that I really enjoy. So here I am with one.

This damned boss.  
  
If memory serves you right, you’ve been stuck on it for about 3 hours (or more), and it’s been an annoying and painful 3 hours (or more). And every death landed you back at the start, that rocket-launcher wielding fetus still there in the only safe haven of the final level (well, there’s Cotton Alley, but that’s just a bonus for more suffering)  
  
Needless to say, you’re sick of it, and you’re taking a break for a bit.  
  
Pausing the game, you note that the pause screen version of him look… different. He’s almost glaring at you. You come to the conclusion that it’s probably sleep deprivation or something, and exit the game.  
  
You decide to pass the time by looking up stuff on the internet, but shortly in your digging around you uncover a link simply labeled as “Super Meat Boy Real Cheals”  
  
You have a small laugh at it (what the hell is a “cheal” anyway?) and scroll past it, only to click on it again. You then go to the back ar- hey, why is it grayed out? Why is it the only tab open? Why can’t you x out?  
  
You then look at the only “cheal” available, a simple “Skip Dr. Fetus Dark World Chaet” (whoever made this site just can’t spell cheat right.) and then notice that your mouse is moving towards it on it’s own and downloads it by itself.  
  
Alright. Something fishy is definitely g-  
  
Your thoughts are cut short by a strange feeling on your hands. You take a close look at them, and realize that you’re now wearing gloves for whatever reason. You then try to take them off, but they seem pretty stuck to your hands. On the subject of your hands, your middle and index fingers on both hands are moving closer together, and when they’re touching, they literally fuse into one another, now leaving you with four fingers on both hands, the gloves fully adapted to it.  
  
And then you notice that your shirt is now turning black, and you seem to now have another shirt under your shirt now, this one being white. There’s also this small pain in your chest, but… it’s probably nothing. You then notice your main shirt split open as the blackness spreads to the main part of it, making you note that the shirt under is a white dress shirt.  
  
Your main shirt then adjusts itself slightly, parts of it folding back as it reforms into a suit jacket, which is opened as a black tie forms on your shirt. You’re pretty co-  
  
Your thoughts are cut in half by a rupturing pain in your back.  
  
It feels like your skin is being sliced off in two slits, knives being shoved into the wounds and being pulled out, as you scream out in pain at this, some drops of blood emerging from your mouth as your cough them out, as you slowly tremble to the floor, shaking as the blood slowly fades away, the pain slowly sealing itself off.  
  
You then slowly rise to your feet, noting the large appendages now on your back, folded over your body as you slowly reach your gloved, four-fingered hands out to them, soon learning you now have a pair of pitch black demonic wings on your back. You have no idea what to say about any of this.  
  
You then notice your pants turning black, now reforming into black dress pants as a top hat forms on your head, that small pain in your chest from before now seemingly becoming a little worse as you notice that the world around you seems a little larger. It’s… probably nothing…   
  
Your socks then grow thicker as you realize you’re having trouble standing as they then reform into white dress shoes, as you then fall down, vision slightly growing faint as you gasp for air. You cough up some blood as you now realize your shrinking as you get a intense, grinding pain all over your body.  
  
You can’t even stand as you fall to the ground, blood emerging from your mouth as your vision blurs in and out of reality, the thick pain taking you over, making you not even notice a square glass dome forming over your head and filling with a clear liquid, as you then get a new grinding pain at your head.  
  
You try to scream, but the pain is far too great. The world around you stops growing as you stop shrinking, your body then becoming more cubic in shape, the square glass dome thickening out as you don’t even notice your head splitting off your body. Your organs fade away, your body now fully mechanical as the pain slowly begins to fade.  
  
You slowly return to reality, the pain fading as your somehow unbleeding head slowly floats in the water. You then notice how small you are now as you then slightly get nervous. Your body finishes becoming more cubic, the small tank holding your severed head taking up about half or so of your new body.  
  
You then notice that, on the right side of the glass tank, there’s some kind of monocle thing on it. Why? You have no idea. You then feel some kind of pulling and shrinking feeling on your head, as the wound at the bottom of it closes as you then realize that you’re now decapitated.  
  
Your body shrinks down, new organs forming as your head shrinks, making you slightly whimper as you close your eyes for a moment, trying not to think about pain. Your head (well, head attached to a small body) slowly sheds it’s hair, as it breaks away in the liquid. You then reopen your eyes, which have now changed to pure black, with the only things not black being your now white pupils.  
  
Your former head then finishes up, now a tiny body that, from a far distance, resembles a fetus, as your outer set of arms then syncs up with your inner pair as you inspect your body. Did that “chaet” do this? If so, then it worked rather well, you have to admit.  
  
You never expected this to happen to you. Why on earth did you become Dr. Fetus? Either way, you never expected this to work out as fine as it did. You thought you would of lost the connection to the site in merely a few days! Wait, how do you know what happened?  
  
You then walk back over to your computer, at first using the wall to help you due to the fact you’re not used to your legs, but soon stopping because you’ve been like this for years now, and you’re sure as hell used to this. You then note that your little creation is complete, and soon, you’re going to be in complete control of whoever’s body this is.  
  
You’re now in a slight panic, as what little is left of that loser is burnt away, never to resurface as you then struggle to return to what is left of your body, but it’s useless as you then take full control, whoever that was now gone for good as you are now finally away from that skinless shithead.  
  
It was risky, yes, but you’re finally free from that part of your life. You’re free from Shit Boy and his dumb friends for the rest of your life. Yeah, sure, you’re going to need to go undercover for a few days, but you’re going to resurface.  
  
And for now, you got work to do~


End file.
